Collide
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Yami's and Seto's from different fan fics collide at the front door of a mansion. Only to find out in the end it is one crazy dream! Insanity, and Fun with Prideshipping. This is a one shot, and isn't supposed to make much sense. Break from my norm fics.


Title: Collide

Main Pairing: Seto/Yami

Rating: T for Male Pairings, Langue, and Insanity

I Made You Mine (some time afterwords) Seto is 18 / Yami is 18

In Two Step Seto (no appearing, but referenced) is 22 / Yami is 21 - Two Step, and its Characters (Yami, Amethyst, Shelly) copy right to their creator Buka2000. With permission they are being used.

In the tea party (not a fic) Seto is 20 / Yami is 20

In 2 dice, 2 fours, 1 sleeping bag Seto is 24 / Yami is 24

Summary: Yami's and Seto's from different fan fictions of mine, and a friend collide at the front door of a mansion. Only to find out in the end it is one crazy dream! Insanity, and Fun with Prideshipping. This is a one shot, and isn't supposed to make much sense at all. It is simply a brain stretcher, and a break from my regular fics. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I / We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Enjoy!

----

8 months pregnant, swollen ankles, and an aching back Seto stood at the entrance of the school. He pressed his hands into his lower back hoping for relief; the button up, short sleeve, fitted shirt was snug against his expanded stomach. He couldn't fasten his school uniform jacket or pants; barely managing the zipper. He had put in a request that the all boys' school create more appropriate uniforms for pregnant students. "Yami, I'm not appropriately dressed to give the graduation speech."

Yami pressed his hands firmly into Seto's lower back in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. "Once you have on the robes they'll never know." He massaged circles, which didn't help the appearance of Seto's uniform. "This being your second pregnancy you should be use to..."

Seto huffed cutting Yami off. "Last time I was 16, and I only had to welcome people into the school. Even then it was only for a couple of minutes, and I was only five months. This time…" He growled.

"Come on, let's ditch, and call it an early day." Yami kissed Seto on the cheek.

----

Seto in casual dress pants, and a button shirt sat in the large dinning room, holding a teacup, his pinky extended. "Nice day for tea isn't it Sapphire." He looked over at the miniature Blue Eyes that say across from him.

Sapphire, the Blue Eyes Dragon picked up the teacup via a claw. He breathed heavily, and nodded his head.

Yami in jeans, a black sleeves top, and an apron walked into the room. He picked up the end of the apron, and dried his hands. "Haven't I told you not to keep pets in the house?" He huffed and put his hands on his hips.

Yuugi walked in from the living room. "Holly Shit." Holograms were one thing, but the real thing was another. It still amazed him that Seto owned a dragon, and it awed him how they ever managed to fit the dragon into mansion. "Thank Rah for large ceilings."

----

Yami, nine months pregnant, in a stolen night set of Seto's that contained a large shirt, and a stretchy pair of pajama bottoms with Blue Eyes tracked down his screaming three-year-old Amethyst. He paused a moment wondering why he didn't recognize this part of the mansion. Shrugging it off, as he was close.

"Momma. Find Shelly Now!" Amethyst whirled around when she heard her mommy. She put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed, she pouted. "She lost Mommy. Find Shelly Now!"

Yami knew that 'crawling' around on the floor was probably the best bet to finding his daughters turtle, but it wasn't the safest thing for him to do. He put a hand on his daughters shoulder, and smiled. "Calm down. Shelly probably was looking for something leafy." Amethyst let her look softened as mommy reassured her. Yami looked around this addition of the mansion and noticed a plant near the shoe rack. "Follow me."

----

Yuugi heard the commotion at the front door, and looked from Sapphire to Yami. "Are we expecting more guests?"

"Regardless, they shouldn't have let themselves in." Seto stood up, and motioned towards Sapphire. Sapphire sat the teacup down, and was quick to all fours and in battle position.

Yami shook his head. "Don't you dare mess the hall! The maids are gone for today, and I don't want to spend all evening cleaning!"

----

Yami pushed Aeo's and Aoe's stroller. Seto held onto Yami's upper arm.

"I don't remember that donut shop being there yesterday." Seto pointed out as they rounded the corner. He would know because it was his latest craving and he had the entire cities donut shop mapped out.

"I don't remember a lot of these places being here yesterday, and what was here is so…" Yami looked around.

"Run down." Seto finished for Yami. "Maybe we took a wrong turn at the daycare."

"Couldn't have, we followed the same path we've taken for the last year." Yami sighed, and then noticed they'd come to the mansion. "Strange."

----

Amethyst ran over to the shoe rack at the door coming to a half as Yami screeched. "Stop!" Yami shortly caught up to his daughter.

"Momma what's wrong?" Amethyst timidly looked into her mother's eyes.

"Sorry Amethyst, but remember Momma is slower now being 9 months pregnant." Yami leaned against the wall and caught his breath. While stationed still he looked around the plant, and noticed near the shoe rack was the turtle. How Shelly got all the way here was beyond him. He pointed it he general direction. "There is Shelly."

Amethyst clapped, and dug around the shoe rack, and held up Shelly. "Thank You Mommy!"

----

Sapphire's head peered around the corner, breathing heavily onto Yami's neck. He didn't attack because of the recognized sent. He instead went submissive and laid his head on the floor.

Yami feeling the hot breathe looked over his shoulder, and into the eyes of a Blue Eyes dragon. "Amethyst please tell mommy this is a prank between you and your dad. That this is just a very realistic hologram…"

"Momma knows daddy is working." Amethyst looked from Shelly and then to the dragon. "Scary Monster Mommy!" She started to cry.

"Easy boy." Seto petted Sapphire's rear. He took hold of Yami's hand and together they maneuvered around Sapphires form. Who ever was crying, it wasn't necessary, the dragon was house trained.

"SETO!" Yami's hands went straight for his cramping stomach. He looked distraught. "What the FUCK are you doing? What the FUCK is up with this set up, and this dragon?" He normally would have left the cussing out due to Amethyst but he just couldn't at this moment.

"This dragon has a name, his name is Sapphire. He is our pet." Seto looked from the cursing Yami, to the Yami who was holding his hand. "Imposter just who do you think you are playing?"

Amethyst hugged Yami's leg, and hide. Yami continued to massage his stomach. Concern and pain mapping out his features. "I'm not an imposter. You're my husband." He hadn't noticed the other Yami yet.

"Excuse me, but he's my husband." Yami came to stand beside Seto.

As if it wasn't already confusing enough, the door opened revealing a third Yami. "Halls a bit crowed love. Are we expecting company?" The light from out side was casting shadows on the figures in the hall, so he couldn't make the people out.

"No, maybe the maids are running behind." Seto rubbed his stomach. "Hurry up all ready… I want out of these clothes before I pop another button."

Yami rubbed his swollen stomach. "Two Seto's." He swallowed hard, breathing heavily. "Every Seto but my own." Amethyst held Shelly to her chest remaining silent behind mommy.

Sapphire lifted his head as he sneezed; a large cold blast rattled the contents and occupants of the hall.

Pregnant Seto of eight months rubbed his stomach. Looking at the occupants of the hall, he was startled. There was his husband, a pregnant version of his husband, and a version of his husband in an apron. Over whelmed he leaned against the wall.

Yami parked the stroller at the side of the hall, checking on Aeo and Aoe. He then took into account the pregnant version of himself, and the version wearing an apron. "What the fuck is going on!"

Seto who was standing next to Sapphire released Yami's hand, and threw his arms up. "How the fuck should I know. This is my home. And, and you… me, us… extra's."

The pregnant Yami looked to the pregnant Seto, and then the Seto near the dragon. "I think I over excited myself." His eyes narrowed, and he breathed heavily.

Just about everyone raised a brow at the statement, except the pregnant Seto, and Yami standing next to him. The pregnant Seto himself had the same strained expression.

Yami rubbed his husbands stomach and mouthed till words came out. "Babies!" It was all he managed despite his efforts.

The Yami standing near Sapphire shook his head. "Oh hell no. NO messing the hall!" He crossed his arms. "Out, out…"

Seto patted the neck of Sapphire, and pointed to the door. The dragon complied, and slithered past the occupants, and out the door. Lying on the grass he shifted himself to where one side was lower to the ground. "He's your safest and fasted bet."

Both the pregnant Seto and Yami looked at the dragon…

----

Seto bolted up right from the sleeping bag screaming.

Yami who was cuddled next to him woke with a start. "What, what?"

Yuugi and Ryuji ran into the tent to see the naked, shaking form of Seto.

Seto caught his breath. "I dreamed…"


End file.
